James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-TRN562)
; formerly , , partner of Captain America | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Academy, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = A Bionic left arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, Musician; former Soldier | Education = | Origin = Human Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = TinyCo; David Nakayama; Allen Warner | First = Marvel Avengers Academy (May 4th, 2016) | Quotation = My past is a mystery. My music is a secret. I'll die searching for that one true thing... | Speaker = Winter Soldier | QuoteSource = Marvel Avengers Academy | HistoryText = Winter Soldier is an old friend of Captain America, at some point he disappeared and there are rumors that he has associated with Hydra School recently. Civil War Winter Soldier was part of the Hydra group that captured Wonder Man, Black Panther and Agent 13. The same group later attacked the Avengers Academy and caused a rift between Iron Man and Captain America on how to properly defend the Academy. During the Hydra attack, Captain America learned that Bucky had been brainwashed and was under Red Skull, being called the Winter Soldier now. Thanks to Winter Soldiers help Red Skull betrayed Madame Hydra during the attack, and took Hydra leadership from her. Wanting to get her revenge on him, Madame Hydra joined the Avengers Academy. With Madame Hydras information and Agent 13's investigation, they were able to finally heal Bucky when Iron Man designed a way to cancel Hydra's mental control. While he didn't get all his memories, it made him remember who he was, so he defected to the Academy side, and helped everyone against Hydra. By helping Winter Solder, Iron Man and Captain America ended their rivalry and together they defeated Hydra and imprisoned Red Skull. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the James Buchanan Barnes of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Buchanan Barnes of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the James Buchanan Barnes of Earth-616. | Transportation = * Formerly Captain America's Motorcycle | Weapons = | Notes = * After graduation, Bucky plans to accompany Black Knight to Weirdworld. | Trivia = * Bucky wrote a song called "Frozen in the Winters of our Past." ** The song's hook was "Winter is horrible, but we'll be fine, 'cuz we'll face it together 'til the end of the line." * After being recruited into the Academy, Bucky recounted "My past is a mystery. My music is a secret. I'll die searching for that one true thing..." * While making friends with Black Knight, he wrote "Knight shines bright, but everything fades. Just like snowflakes on the Ebony Blade." * Accepting Whitman's proposal to go to Weirdworld, he replied with, "The world is weird, and winter's cold. Our Souls are dauntless, our hearts are bold. * He told Spider-Woman that "Not even death could keep us down. Our lives passed by without a sound. You were frozen, I was drowned. We both were lost, but now we're found. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:One Arm Category:WWII Characters Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Weapons Expert Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters